


Long Shadows

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: One night comes back to haunt Hoshi. (04/20/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: An expanded version of my take on the Ravisâ€”Toweringâ€”Underwear Challenge.  


* * *

Malcolm frowned at his console, trying to make sense of some strange readings the sensors were giving him. Maybe it was a glitch leftover from when they recalibrated them. But no, a level three diagnostics check was clear across the board. He looked up to make sure Archer wasn't busy.

"Captain, since recalibrating the sensors I've noticed a...shadow trailing us."

Archer looked over at his Tactical Officer. "A shadow?"

"Yes. It's hard to get a definite reading on it, but it seems to be a small, one-man ship."

"Try and get as much information as you can, Malcolm."

T'Pol spoke up. "I have also been getting some unusual readings from the sensors. There is greater than normal activity in the higher frequency range; it seems to be coming from Ensign Sato."

Everyone turned to look at Hoshi. "Me?! I'm not sending messages to anyone!"

"It is not coming from your console, Ensign, it is coming from you." T'Pol took out her hand held scanner and approached Hoshi, fingers flying over the controls.

"Could the messages be being sent to that...shadow?" Archer came to stand by Hoshi's side.

"As far as I can determine, yes."

"How?"

T'Pol paused, studying the data flashing across her screen. "A small transmitter has been inserted under the skin at the base of Ensign Sato's skull."

Hoshi was panicking now. "Captain, I swear, I'm not..."

"I know Hoshi." Archer squeezed her shoulder, turning to Malcolm. "Arm the phase cannons and fire at that ship, then bring us around." Malcolm and Travis complied as Archer addressed T'Pol. "Take Hoshi to Sickbay and see if Phlox can take this transmitter out."

"Captain!" Malcolm's voice interrupted him. "Someone has just transported on board."

"Lieutenant, take your team and find whoever's doing this. T'Pol..." Archer was cut off as Hoshi screamed in pain, catching her as she fell to the floor. "What happened?"

"The transmitter has self destructed. It is leaking radiation and toxins into her system." T'Pol looked up from her scanner. "The Ensign will die in 17.31 minutes if it is not removed."

"Dammit." Archer swung Hoshi's semi unconscious form up into his arms. "Travis, get Phlox on the comm and tell him what happened, and that we're on our way. T'Pol, you have the bridge."

Archer was furious at the thought that anyone would use Hoshi like this. He had no doubt whatsoever that the alien in the 'shadow ship' and who transported aboard was the one who implanted Hoshi with the transmitter.

Striding into Sickbay Archer laid Hoshi on a bio bed. Phlox was right behind him, scanning the back of her neck, clucking at the readings on his med scanner. "Not good, not good at all." He took up a hypo spray and a few different colored vials, injecting one after the other into Hoshi. "I'll need to go in and take out the remains of the...transmitter, did you say?" 

Archer helped Phlox roll Hoshi over. Sterilizing the area, the doctor sliced open the anesthetized Ensign and began picking out the miniscule pieces of the device. Archer's anger grew at each clank of metal as Phlox dropped them into a dish.

Just as Phlox had finished closing the wound and left to clean up, Malcolm's voice came over the comm. "Reed To Archer."

"Archer here."

"We caught the intruder trying to break into the computer. We have him in the brig, but he's not talking. He had numerous data storage chips on him, with information about Enterprise's weapons, defenses, and a lot more."

"Dammit. I'll be right there." Archer left Sickbay, unaware that Hoshi had heard everything, and was right behind him. She held onto the bulkhead as her head swam, but pressed on. A little pain...even a lot of pain...wasn't going to keep her from the bastard that did this to her.

* * *

"He's over here." Malcolm led Archer over to where a handsome humanoid male in handcuffs was standing, flanked by two Security men. "He won't tell us anything, not even his name."

"His name is Ravis." Malcolm and Archer spun around to see Hoshi using one hand to hold herself up against the doorframe. "At least, that's what he told me it was." She pushed herself upright, walking on slightly unsteady feet toward the smirking alien. "You son of a bitch. You did this to me, didn't you?!" Without warning Hoshi struck out, catching Ravis on the jaw with a well aimed, powerful kick. She got in two more hits before Malcolm and Archer were able to pull her off him. Hoshi struggled against them, trying to get at Ravis while calling him every insult she knew in Klingon.

"Ah, Captain, I see you've found Ensign Sato." Phlox's calm voice came from behind Archer as the doctor pressed a hypospray against Hoshi's neck. She quieted in their arms, but was still obviously in a towering rage and looked at Ravis with venom in her eyes.

"Hmm. Interesting. That last dose should have knocked her out." Phlox moved to inject her again, but Archer stopped him.

"Wait. I want to know what happened between the two of them. Hoshi? Is there something you want to tell us?" He turned her to him.

"Don't tell me you never mentioned me!" Ravis laughed, working his jaw back and forth. "We met on Risa, my dear Captain. Hoshi and I came to know each other very well, if you know what I mean." He laughed again at Malcolm's expression.  
"A jealous rival? She's quite an armful isn't she? We barely got any sleep that night! Tell me, has she ever worn that green set for you? The matching bra and...thong, was it? Although I don't see how it could be called underwear, it being mostly just a few scraps of lace!"

"P'taQ!" Hoshi launched herself at Ravis again; this time it took the combined efforts of Phlox, Malcolm, and Archer to pull her back.

"Hoshi, you weren't...intimate with him on Risa, were you?" Disbelief threaded Malcolm's voice.

"Come off it Malcolm." Hoshi looked at the Lieutenant, scorn dripping from her voice. "Like you and Trip weren't trolling for a piece of alien ass yourselves." Contempt marred her face. "What ever did happen to your clothes?"

Malcolm and Archer's jaws dropped at the vitriol oozing from Hoshi. They looked at each other, then at Phlox.

"It must be the adrenaline I gave her for the radiation poisoning." Phlox smiled serenely and then tried a shrug, something he picked up recently from Crewman Cutler.

"Don't be too hard on the girl, Captain. When 'Keyla' failed with you, it was up to me to get the information the Tandarans wanted. It was fun Hoshi," Ravis continued, looking at the livid Ensign. "Too bad it had to end like this."

Without warning, Ravis collapsed, dead before he hit the floor. Hoshi shrieked as he fell, the focus for her rage gone.

Archer thrust Hoshi into Phlox's arms. "Get her to Sickbay, under constant watch. Malcolm, take 'Ravis' and his ship and see what information he was able to send to the Tandarans. The Captain watched the Security men haul Ravis away, wondering at the lengths a race would go to to get the information they wanted.

* * *

A few hours later Jon walked into Sickbay to check on Hoshi. Ravis' ship had exploded minutes after he died, leaving no clues as to how much information he was able to send to the Tandarans.

"Hoshi." Jon stood by her bed, watching her feign sleep. "I know you're awake."

"What is it, Captain?" Hoshi's eyes fluttered open, but she didn't look at him.

"How are you feeling?"

A slim shoulder lifted in dismissal. "Ok."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Am I being court-martialed?"

Jon could only blink in surprise. "Why do you think you'd be court-martialed?"

"I verbally abused a superior officer. And I...consorted with a spy that used me to gain knowledge about the Enterprise's weapons and defenses." He fingers nervously pleating the blanket, Hoshi still couldn't meet Jon's eyes.

"Hoshi," Jon's hand covered her restless ones. "What happened wasn't your fault. It could have easily been me."

"But it wasn't. You figured out what she was..." Hoshi looked up at him. "...before she seduced you. I didn't."

"You met someone you thought was going to be a friend. You weren't looking for a one-night stand, Hoshi. Not like some others that I can unfortunately mention. Malcolm told me what happened to him and Trip, and I have to say they deserved every bit of it." Jon squeezed her hand. "You're not to blame in any way, Hoshi. You have tomorrow off, so get some rest. I think you need it."

Jon was almost to the door when Hoshi's voice stopped him.

"Captain? Did I really accuse Lieutenant Reed of 'trolling for a piece of ass'?"

"And Commander Tucker. Although I think it was a piece of alien ass, if I remember correctly."

"Oh Lord..." Hoshi pulled the blanket up over her head, Jon's laughter the last thing she heard.


End file.
